Good starting the New Year
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly! This is the wonderful New Year's evening of the two couples to start the year. Rating M for soft smut & multi-pairing.


**A/N: I figured I could write a long one shot on the end of the year, even if it's already happened, it does not matter if I do not respect the dates.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Good starting the New Year**

 **Seattle, WA  
** **End of December 2019,**

Carly, Sam & Wendy had agreed to go to a spa at 5:30 pm, to bask in one last time before changing the year, while Freddie had the heavy task of preparing the meal. The girls had booked a jacuzzi/sauna area in order to be more relaxed.

Once installed in the jacuzzi, Carly had taken advantage of Wendy's swimsuit to admired her body, her swimsuit seemed to worry her with the bubbles of the jacuzzi, she had to readjust it very often.

After a while, the redhead asks if it embarrasses them if she took of the top. It was without hesitation that Sam & Carly replied that no.

The removal of the top confirmed the reflections of the brunette, her breasts were medium in size, but she had very large aureoles and her nipples already looked very hard. Their sight already excited her. She also pulled out her top saying it would be better too. Wendy looked attentively at her little chest and complimented her.

"Thank you, your breast is very beautiful too" Carly replied.  
"I'll will remove my top too, but it's not ideal with a one piece swimsuit" Sam warns them.  
"Put yourself naked, it'll solve the problem" Carly replied.  
"We've seen you both naked" Wendy said.  
"Wow, when did you see her naked?" Carly asks amazed at this information.  
"In the locker room, at Ridgeway" Sam simply replied.

After being agreed, the girls come out of the jacuzzi to go into the sauna, Sam enters the last and appears naked. Carly's eyes shine, her wet body raised desire in her. She is so happy that such a beautiful woman is at her side. Wendy does not seem the last to enjoy, she also looks at the body of her blonde friend.

"You're right, it's so much better naked" Sam told them "you should do the same."  
"I do not want to bother Carly" Wendy said shaking her hands.  
"Do not worry, I've seen a lot of naked women and I doubt your body will bother me, on the contrary" the brunette smiled at her.

Carly got up to take off her swimsuit, and after two seconds of hesitation, Wendy did the same, her pubic shaved triangle gave her a breath of warmth. All three are lying down in the sauna, each lying on a bench. Carly closes her eyes at times, her hands begin to run through her body, her breasts, her thighs. Every time she catches her eyes, she looks at the bodies of her two friends, Sam also begins to caress her body, while Wendy only plays with her breasts.

It makes an unbearable heat, is it the sauna where this sexual tension begins to rise? Carly goes out to refresh herself in the shower quickly, joined by the other two girls. Sam suggests they go back to the jacuzzi. Only part of their breasts is still visible, the rest of their bodies is cloudy, too bad of not to see Wendy's pussy.

Carly's hands begin to tickle her clit, strangely those of Wendy and Sam are also under the water while at the beginning of the jacuzzi, their arms were all outside. Would they caress themselves too? That would not surprise her on Sam's part, but it would be a pleasant surprise for Wendy.

"It reminds me of high school" Wendy said, looking at both of them with a smile on the lips.  
"Really?" Carly raises an eyebrow, not knowing this story. Wendy nods.  
"When we were in the locker room after the sport on wednesday at the end of the day, we were often 5 to 7 girls in the same locker room, we stayed discussing long minutes while being naked" the redhead continued her narrative.  
"Not just chatting" Sam corrected her.  
"That's right" Wendy nods and looks at the blonde.  
"It happened to caress us together" Sam continued.  
"Mutually?" Carly asks surprise, she did not know that her girlfriend was already bi at the time.  
"No, each one on a bench with legs wide apart" Wendy replied "a bit like that."

The redhead came out of the jacuzzi to get on the ledge, her hand began to run through her body quickly, she pinched her breasts and began introducing a finger into her sex ... but after a moment of hesitation she returned to inside the jacuzzi.

"Sorry, I do not know what took me" she said embarrassed.  
"Hey, it's cool, you can go on" Sam said as he emerged from the jacuzzi to widely spread her legs and start playing with her little button.  
"Yes I confirm" Carly said imitating her girlfriend and starting to caress herself.  
"I do not know what I have, I never slept with a girl, but you make me want to caress me now" Wendy emerges from the jacuzzi to resume her caresses.

The girls masturbate each one of their side, they each look at how the other does.

Wendy pinches hard and pulls on her nipples, which already large of base, grow a little more. Carly does not remember having seen a girl with such big tits. They seem very sensitive, but she seems to appreciate the treatment she makes them undergo. Her other hand penetrates with two, then three fingers in her shiny pussy.

Sam plays a little with her breasts, their voluminous size complex her enormously, Carly knows it because she often talks to her especially about hers, yet she feels pleasure when she takes care of it. Her two hands are around her vagina, both spread her lips well while her right index tickles frantically her clit, which under the effect of her finger, to double in volume. The latter, although important at the base just like her labia, becomes imposing under the effect of her caresses, Carly likes to chew it when she licks her.

Carly's right hand plays with her own clit and inserts two or three fingers alternately, her left hand sails between her breasts and her anus that she loves to titillate by putting a finger.

The treatments they inflict on their bodies and the mutual voyeurism of others mean that they do not take long to cum them all.

They then return to the jacuzzi, and Sam & Wendy tell their story of masturbation. The evocation of these stories suffices for all three to start caressing again, but without the search for orgasm. It is just to accompany these stories about the time when still teenager, they were exhibited one before the others.

* * *

 **Later,**

Around 6:30 pm, the lady at the spa passes her head through the door to inform them that the time is up. Luckily the three girls are under water, she probably did not see their masturbation session. They walk all three under the showers, the latter are separated but they continue to discuss.

"I really enjoyed this moment" Wendy admits.  
"It was very nice to see your body naked" Sam told her, always very direct.  
"Would you agree to offer my boyfriend a surprise?" Wendy asked.  
"We are always ready for surprises" Carly smiles, her intuition tells her that it's going to be very nice.  
"I wish he fucks both of you" Wendy blushed a little at this wacky but exciting idea.  
"I'm not saying no, with everything you've told me about him in the past" Sam said.

Sam & Carly had already dated with their old friend being younger, Carly did not go further than chaste kisses and a few caresses with their clothes, while Sam had gone farther with him, to their underwear but no further. Although at the time, the two girls wanted to go further but it was never the right time, with the paranoia of the mother of Freddie or the mysterious fires of the big brother of Carly.

"And what will you do?" Carly asked the redhead.  
"I can taste at the feminine pleasures of one, while the other will give pleasure to Freddie."

Without hesitation, Carly & Sam accept her proposal, how not to end the year better than by a good fuck? They dress and on the road, Wendy stops at a pharmacy and comes back with two boxes of 12 condoms.

"I took the stock so he could take advantage of you several times" she informs her friends.

They all arrive at the apartment of Wendy & Freddie, very far from Bushwell Plaza, and the man of the house asks them how the spa was. His girlfriend kisses him and replied that it was very pleasant by making a complicit wink to the other girls. Each turn, they finish preparing in their bathroom.

Carly wears a little dress, which puts forward her chest and buttocks, and it is only natural that she forgot her string. She would have done the same with the bra, but in this dress, her small breasts would not have been highlighted. Sam put on a very tight jeans that perfectly mold her ass, she also put on a very dressed top, but her visible nipples seem to indicate the forgetfulness of a bra. Wendy is with a pretty little skirt, stockings (and a garter belt?) and a pretty blouse, somewhat unbuttoned on the top. Freddie is very classy with suit pants and a nice shirt.

He tells them that for more security, he has prepared a room for them to sleep at their home.

"You planned to drunk us up to take advantage of us?" Carly asks him to tease him.  
"No, I will not dare and I'm not sure that Wendy is ok" he said.  
"Oh you know, I'm open my love" the redhead responded by looking at the blonde and brunette with a smile on her lips.

Freddie did not answer, but the stars in his eyes betrayed him, he would probably not say no to sleep with his best friends/ex-girlfriends. They start the aperitif and discuss old stories of the past. Sam goes to the bathroom and Freddie in the kitchen, Carly goes cross-legged so that Wendy (who is facing her) sees that she is not wearing anything. The redhead soon noticed it and rose to stand at her side.

"I can not wait to slip my tongue" she whispers into her ear.

She leaves to join Freddie in the kitchen and Sam returns. When she sees her girlfriend in this position, she suspects something. Just arrived at her height that her hand is already under her dress, titillating her pussy.

"I was sure you would not put anything, you're really a nice slut."

Sam inserts a finger into her vagina, doing two-three round-trip, then takes a carrot and inserts it back into the sex of her girlfriend. Once out of her pussy, she puts the carrot in her mouth, sucks then crunches. Freddie & Wendy arrive.

"Do you like the raw vegetable sauce?" Freddie asks the blonde.  
"Yes, she's very tasty" she nodded sharply.

She looks at Carly, her eyes are filled with desire.

 **...**

The meal was consumed and the drinking glasses helped, Wendy proposes to make a "Truth or Dare", where everyone nodded.

Carly & Sam understand that the redhead wanted to raise the temperature to excite her boyfriend. After the banal questions and basic dares, the naughty questions came quickly, for the girls' greatest joy. When Wendy said action, it was Carly's turn to offer her something.

"Open your blouse" she 'challenged' her to do.

She executed quickly, unfastening one by one the buttons, then they see a very nice bra lace fine, letting glimpse her nipples.

She re-dressed, then Sam also asked for action. Wendy told her to remove her top, the blonde gently lifted her top, and as Carly thought, she had not put on a bra, her big breasts were in the sight of everyone, especially Freddie who sat facing To her, he dared not look.

"Sweetheart, do not shy, enjoy the show and her chest" his girlfriend told him.

He was not to be told twice, he looked at them not as a hungry man, but as a man admiring a masterpiece.

"They are very beautiful" he said shaking his head, his cheeks red.  
"Thank you" Sam replied, blushing timidly.

These words and this look on her girlfriend's breasts, made Carly feel her crotch become very wet. The quatuor continues to play, Freddie must lower his pants and despite his boxer, the girls see a beautiful bump in training. They continue until the turn of Wendy to propose a dare to her man.

"Put your hand on Sammy's sex" she told him.

Freddie seems to beembarrass but with the help of alcohol, he approaches the blonde to touch her crotch.

"I did not tell you to touch her jeans, I want you to touch her pussy" Wendy rolled her eyes from her boyfriend's 'nobility'.  
"Go ahead, it does not bother me" Sam smiled at him.

He then inserts his hand into her jean, and Sam tells him that he could insert a finger into her. The little groan of the blonde makes them understand the other two women that begins to tickle her. Wendy asks her man if the sex of the blonde pleases him, what he answers in the affirmative.

"I want you to fuck her in front of me, babe" Wendy finally told him.  
"It bothers me, are you sure?" Freddie answered.  
"Make yourself pleasure, you want to."

Sam unbuttoned her jean to make Freddie understand that she approved of Wendy's proposal. He then lowered his jean, and began to taste her pussy. Wendy got closer to Carly and quickly, they start caressing each other. The brunette opens her shirt and begins to play with the breasts of the redhead, her nipples are extremely hard.

"Pinch them, nibble them. I want them to be mistreated" Wendy tells her, Carly obeys, her breasts are so fascinating.

The redhead observed at the same time her man eat the sex of her friend. It's Sam's turn to take care of him and she begins to masturbate him, then suck him.

"So she sucks good?" Wendy asks Freddie, he nodded "you dreamed of fucking her, confess!" she continues with an amused tone.  
"I admit she always excited me."

It was true, Sam had confessed to Carly for a few years that her 'fights' with Freddie had a sensual and exciting side. Sam sucked him vigorously, it was the first time Carly had seen her since they were together. She only sleeps with women and even when a man fucked Carly and Sam was there, she did not want his cock.

She seems to really master the art of oral sex, given her gestures and the happy face of Freddie. Carly is now between Wendy's legs, and as she thought, she is wearing a garter belt. Her fine lingerie excites her once more. Her pussy is delicious, she drips, and her treatment seems to please her if she made herself to the groans that she grows.

"Um, that's good" Wendy tells her, she presses her head on her swallowed sex. Freddie pushes Sam's head slightly from his cock "there are condoms in the bathroom" Wendy tells him and he hurries to go into the bathroom. The blonde looked at the girls.  
"So, what's it like to be eaten by a girl?" Sam asks Wendy.  
"It's wonderful, I can not wait to taste yours" Wendy smiled maliciously.  
"Two boxes of 12, you saw wide, darling" Freddie said to his girlfriend, coming back from the bathroom.  
"It's so that each one has her twelve strokes of midnight, my love" Wendy smiled at her.

Freddie approaches her and kisses her greedily by saying thank you after, and before joining Sam who touches herself looking at the trio, he removes Carly's dress, which Wendy had just pulled down the shoulder straps to see her breasts.

"No panties, I love it" he nods approvingly. He kisses her small breasts and slides two fingers in her slit slightly hairy "it's beautiful a woman with hairy" he tells her leaving again to Sam.

He puts on a condom, then he completely removes the jeans from the blonde before starting to fuck her in doggy style. His hands go for her big breasts, who wriggles under his light kidneys strokes, to which he clings. The movement is ample and slow at first, Sam seems to appreciate the dick that filled her. After watching them a little, Wendy caresses the breasts of Carly, masses them and quickly, down towards her sex, her fingers search her hair to better see her clit, then her libia.

"Your sex is very beautiful" she looks at her before giving her a first stroke "and in addition, you taste good" Wendy starts again and begins a long game with her tongue on her lips and her clit. The fun rises quickly, Carly has a hard time believing that this is the first time that Wendy licks a pussy.  
"You lied to us, this is not your first time with an woman" Carly accused her without malice in the voice.  
"I promise, I just do what I like to be made to me" Wendy answered honestly before continuing.

Freddie accelerated the movement, and then Sam shouted little pleasures, Wendy ventured to Carly's anus.

"Go ahead, I like it" Carly moaned, her excitement increased rapidly.  
"That's what I think I saw in the jacuzzi" Wendy smiled at her anus.  
"In the jacuzzi?" Freddie asks while pausing.  
"We stroked ourselves together" Wendy answered his questions.  
"Mutually?" Freddie asks, who seems even more excited and redoubles his efforts on Sam.

They change position and he fucks her against the bar, the low weight of Sam makes that he can easily lift her.

"No, each on our side" Sam tells him.

Wendy now has a finger in her ass and in her sex, and she frantically wanks Carly's holes.

"I will cum" Carly warns her.  
"Me too" Freddie said to Sam.  
"Continues, I'll cum too" the blonde answers.

For a minute in turn, Sam, Freddie & Carly grow rattle of enjoyment.

"It's the neighbors should be happy" Wendy chuckled after hearing their cries of enjoyment, sufficiently sound.

Each couple hugs and resumes their minds.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

The two couples found themselves on the armchairs.

"I think Carly is waiting her turn" Wendy said to her boyfriend.  
"Let him take his mind" she advises the redhead.  
"He resumes very quickly when he is motivated."

Carly removes the remaining dishes on the coffee table, lying on her back on it. She spreads her legs wide, her three partners have a breathtaking view of her sex and breasts. Freddie approaches, caresses her breasts and licks them, while a hand slides towards her pussy.

"If you want, you can fuck her ass" Sam said.  
"I already prepared her ass a bit" Wendy enthusiastically adds "you love it so much and I give you it so rarely."

Freddie is not slow to go down to her cunt to take care of it, his gestures are very nice but it must be admitted that Wendy was doing better. Speaking of the redhead, she is being licked by Sam.

"I've dreamed so often, younger" Wendy said.  
"You should have asked" Sam answered.  
"Would you have accepted at the time?"  
"I do not know, no doubt that yes, I also thought about your body."

Sam plunges a hand again in the sex of the redhead, her second hand plays with her breasts. Carly asks Freddie to suck his cock, he positions himself at her height, she turns her head to suck him, leaving her pussy spread at the sight of the girls. Wendy does not lose a crumb.

Freddie's cock is very big, and even though he's one of her best friends, Carly hopes he's not the kind of guy who fucks badly. While she sucks him, she could see that he took as much pleasure that her when he ate her pussy, he plays with his fingers between her sex and her little hole. Now that he has put three fingers, he asks her if she still wants to be fucked by the ass.

"Yes, but be delicate at first. If you manage, you can go faster."  
"Do not worry, Freddie is very delicate for sodomy" Wendy reassures her before changing places with Sam to take care of her.

The tip of Freddie's cock is positioned in front of her little wrinkled hole, he presses the entrance smoothly and her anus opens to him slowly, he continues without forcing, Carly feels that it will be good. He reached half when he paused.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you?" he asked her.  
"No, you're doing it very well."

The pressure resumes for a short moment, her anus relaxes and suddenly, his sex ends up filling her. Carly feels full, his hot sex is nice. Freddie pauses, then starts slow round-trips, the latter happening without problem. Sam groaned under the tongue shots on her clit from Wendy.

"She's very sensitive to the clit, that's her weak point" Carly said to the redhead.  
"I hear that" Wendy confirmed before continuing.  
"Go ahead, Freddie, accelerate" the brunette said, looking him in the eye.

His pelvis movements gain momentum and rapidity, he approaches her breasts to take them in his hands. His cock fully fills her ass with every pelvis shot.

"C'mon, fuck my ass, I'm well dilated" Carly does not groan anymore, but screams of pleasure.  
"She likes it, it looks like" Wendy smiled at Sam.  
"Yes, that's her weak point" the blonde shook her head.

Freddie accelerates again, he encounters no resistant like her anus is totally dilated by pleasure. His rales indicate that he takes a lot of fun, like Carly. Sam finally by cum at again. Wendy faces Carly with her legs wide apart and caresses herself in front of them. Carly turns to see better the redhead who takes pleasure, Freddie now fucks her in doggy style with his cock always in her ass.

His weight is no longer important, she feels better his cock. After taking a little strength, Sam comes to tasting the breasts of her girlfriend, while Wendy approaches of her mouth so that Carly licks her. The brunette moans with pleasure by her three partners.

"Go ahead, lick good my pussy with your tongue" Wendy said.  
"You love it, eat my girlfriend's pussy and get your ass fucked like a slut" Freddie said.  
"Yes I love it, go still stronger, I will cum."

Wendy's body is seized with convulsions, crying out loud cries of pleasure. Freddie still accelerated, Carly feels his sex getting bigger still, he will not be long to ejaculate. He slams her ass and in a rattle, fills the condom with his warm semen. However, Freddie continues to fuck her and Carly cum her turn.

"You're so beautiful when you are fucking and cuming" Sam said kissing her.

This part of fuck will have been right their strength. After 5 minutes without moving, the quatuor resume their minds to go to the table while remaining always naked. For Freddie, the night will alternate fuck with Sam & Carly, and for Wendy, it will be female delights between the two women of iCarly too. Around 4am, they went to sleep.

 **...**

 **The next morning,**

When Carly woke up around 10am, she heard noises from Wendy & Freddie's room, she listened and no doubt that after fucking her best childhood friends all night, he was making love with his wife. Then after cuming both, he thanked her for this wonderful gift.

Wendy told her that she had taken her foot too, to see him with them, but also to discover the female pleasures with the women. The quatuor took breakfast as if nothing had happened, there was no discomfort between them all. As they left, Wendy told the couple that they were welcome to start again when they wanted to.

Carly spent the day resting with Sam in bed on their way home.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
